This invention relates to barriers of infectious agents, and more specifically, to a disposable laboratory splash pan insert having a nonporous and rigid surface.
The control of infectious agents is a constant concern for all health care professionals. Health care professionals, such as physicians and dentists, are exposed to a vast array of microorganisms and other infectious agents in the bodily fluids of patients. The need to control the spread of such contaminants to fellow health care workers or patients is paramount.
Accordingly, various techniques have been developed to keep the work environment and patient interaction areas free from infectious microorganisms, including bacteria and viruses. In recent years, the Operational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has been mandated by the United States Congress to implement procedures and requirements in the workplace to protect employees from exposure to blood borne pathogens. In a similar effort, the American Dental Association has issued recommendations to help control occupational transmission of infectious disease. One such recommendation states that ragwheels and laboratory splash pans, commonly used to clean and polish denture fixtures, be autoclaved or disinfected after each use. Autoclaving is a process used in the art for steam sterilization of equipment or materials. Alternate autoclaving processes utilize chemical reactions at high temperature and under pressure. Such a process requires the use of a strong steel vessel to carry out the autoclave process and can be quite time consuming. Additionally, the expense of purchasing or utilizing an autoclave can be significant. As a result, many technicians often forgo utilizing the time intensive autoclave process, and may simply wipe down the equipment with a common disinfectant. However, the elimination of many infectious agents is only possible when done under high heat, as in an autoclave.
Laboratory splash pans are often used by such health care professionals as dentists to clean and polish dentures. The dentist typically places the denture within the pan, and using a polishing agent such as pumice, polishes or cleans the denture. The splash pan is utilized to keep the surrounding surface free of debris and microorganisms typically released during such a process. According to the recommendations of the American Dental Association, the splash pan should be autoclaved or otherwise disinfected after each cleaning or polishing, so as to reduce the risk of passing on infectious agents to the dentist or subsequent denture wearers. Such a process, although effective in reducing the risk of transmitting infectious agents, is inefficient and relatively expensive. Consequently, the autoclaving process may often times be omitted, increasing the likelihood of passing on infectious agents. There is therefore a need for a time efficient and cost effective means to prevent the spread of infectious agents during the utilization of laboratory splash pans.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.
The present invention provides a device for preventing the transmission of infectious microorganisms to a laboratory splash pan, and consequently from patient to patient, often utilized to clean or polish prosthetics carrying such infectious microorganisms. The device utilizes a disposable insert having the general shape of the interior surface of a laboratory splash pan, so as to allow the insert to fit snugly within the splash pan. Flaps extending from the base of the insert are designed so as to fold over the elevated lip of the splash pan, providing a means to protect the lip of the splash pan, and also assisting in securing the insert within the splash pan.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, side walls project upward from a distal portion of the insert, so as to protect corresponding side walls of the splash pan. Similarly, a back wall may also project from the base of the insert, so as to protect a corresponding back wall on the splash pan. Additionally, a top surface may be included to protect an overhanging canopy present in some splash pans.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a sealable reservoir may be included within the base of the insert to retain polishing or cleaning agents, such as pumice, commonly used when dental prosthetics are cleaned in such splash pans. The inclusion of a reservoir necessitates that the base of the insert be of a thickness sufficient to provide room for the reservoir to be formed and still provide protection for the splash pan.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive and time efficient means to protect patients and health care workers from the spread of infectious microorganisms during the use of laboratory splash pans.
It is a further object of this invention to provide adequate protection against the spread of infectious agents during the repetitive use of laboratory splash pans, without necessitating the use of an autoclave after each use of the splash pan.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a convenient means to access polishing or cleaning agents when utilizing a laboratory splash pan, without bringing surrounding surface areas into contact with infectious microorganisms.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following Detailed Description of the Invention, which includes the preferred embodiment.